


De-stress

by Anonymous



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Oneshot, indication of smut, short oneshot, steamy stuff without the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sam is stressed but Jack always seems to know how to distract him
Relationships: Sam Trapani/Original Male Character
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	De-stress

Sam over the past couple of days had been stressed mainly over work, one problem on top of the other piling on top of more problems while the Don demanded for him and the others to solve these problems. To say Sam was stressed was an understatement and it was getting to a point where Sam wondered how much more he could take. He’s been restless over these past couple of days he must admit, although...maybe he should be stressed more often because the treatment he gets from Jack to try and make that stress go away? It’s intoxicating.

Jack’s bedroom was dark apart from a lamp on the bedside table illuminating a little bit of light in the room. They were both in their boxers, Sam in Jack’s lap softly gasping, eyes closed and taking in all the sensations he was feeling. One of Jack’s hands was on the side of Sam’s neck, caressing his jaw to keep his head in place while he pressed wet, passionate kisses against Sam’s sensitive neck. The feel of his lips, his tongue pressing against his sensitive skin, finding his pulse and the scratch of his stubble, Sam couldn’t get enough of it. Jack’s other hand was against Sam’s back, keeping him in place while Sam just basically submitted to him. 

Jack himself still hasn’t gotten used to this, one of Don Salieri’s best men in his lap, gasping and softly moaning at everything he’d did to him. He was just Jack Monroe who worked at the bookstore opposite Salieri’s but now he was boyfriend of Sam ‘lady killer’ Trapani, to him it’s a little insane to think about. Only as of right now the relationship was still pretty much in secret, Sam was learning new things about himself and that was okay, Jack understands that and if he’s not ready to tell people then that’s okay. Sam also didn’t want Jack being a target to any bad shit around his work and he understood that. Jack has an idea of what Sam does, he’s heard the rumours but he knows not to ask, he knows not to get involved.

He has always had an attraction to Sam when he’d see him through the shop window every morning outside Salieri’s drinking coffee with Paulie but the last thing he ever expected was this. Jack often makes a joke about it _‘The mobster having a scandalous relationship with the bookstore guy’_ and surprisingly Sam gets really flustered about it. He’s grew in confidence around Jack’s flirting that’s for sure but he still gets pretty flustered and Jack feeds off that.

“You know” Started Jack against Sam’s neck as he continued to press passionate wet kisses to his skin.  
“You should” another kiss  
“come by here stressed more often” another kiss  
“Because you like this really does something to my ego” whispered Jack against his neck with a smirk before his tongue was slowly licking up his neck to behind his ear, an incredibly sensitive part to Sam and Jack knew that very well.  
“That right?” Breathed Sam, eyes shut and head moving back a little to expose his neck more to his lover, drinking in the feeling of Jack taking advantage of how sensitive he is.

“Uh huh” muttered Jack with a smirk before his teeth gently bit his ear causing a trembling gasp from Sam. Sam opened his eyes again to look at Jack as he moved his head away from his neck, Sam knew there were most likely maybe one or two marks on his neck that he’s gonna have to figure out how to hide tomorrow so thanks for that Jack but as of right now he didn’t care too much. Jack’s hair was a mess and his usually soft brown eyes now sparkled with mischief as they looked into each other’s. Now Sam was leaning down to pull Jack into a passionate kiss, his own tongue pressing against his as he dominated the kiss and his hips grinding a little against Jack’s causing a feeling deep down in his throat, a soft groan before Jack was wrapping his arm tighter around Sam’s waist.

“Tell me what ya want” Said Jack as they pulled away, that rasp in his voice amplified causing pleasuring shivers to travel down his body. His hand was back to Sam’s jaw and his lips were back on his neck again.  
“You know what I want” breathed Sam, his eyes fluttering shut again at the feel of Jack’s lips and his stubble scratching against his sensitive skin.  
“Do I?” Teased Jack, lips now kissing against his jaw, everywhere was silent and the only sound to be heard was the sounds of Jack kissing him. He was being an asshole, he likes to get Sam riled up a little, have him begging and vocally speaking out about what he wants. This was definitely one of those scenarios, he knows what Sam wants...he just wants to hear him say it.

“Yeah asshole” groaned Sam but there was no harshness in his words and he could feel Jack grinning against his jaw.  
“Okay um” Started Jack as he lifted his head up to look at Sam before his hand moved away from his jaw and gripped one of his thighs  
“You want me to grope you?....tease you?” Continued Jack, this fake clueless innocence in his voice as his hand began to trail up his thigh causing Sam to nervously swallow.  
“Get you all riled up?” He moved to get closer to Sam’s face, his hand reaching behind to Sam’s ass before harshly gripping one cheek and pulling him closer to him, his crotch grinding against Jack’s for a moment causing him to softly moan and Jack to grin against Sam’s mouth.  
“You just wanna hear me say it” panted Sam, he could feel himself getting riled up, he wanted it so bad but his lover was currently being a cocky asshole who clearly likes having his ego stroked.  
“I really wanna hear you say it” smirked Jack  
“All you need to do is say those two words Sam and I’ll do it” whispered Jack against his lips.

“Jack” sighed Sam, lips moving to meet with Jack’s but not quite touching as he hummed in response, waiting to hear those words.  
“Fuck me” he finally said causing Jack to smirk  
“You’ve got it baby” whispered Jack to his lips before he was pushing them both down onto the bed.


End file.
